De manos frías y manos cálidas
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: Oneshot. Basta un par de ojos llenos de dignidad y nobleza para recordarle a Jaime Lannister que si él es capaz de romper juramentos para proteger a los demás, entonces tiene más valía que una isla llena de zafiros.


Hay muchas cosas de las que Jaime Lannister nunca ha estado seguro, por más de que siempre busque aparentar tener todo lo que le rodea bajo control (y lo logre en la mayoría de las ocasiones).

En primera, siempre ha dudado de la relación que tiene con su hermana, a quien solía jurar que amaría por siempre.

Y no de una manera puramente filial, nada de eso. Y aunque fuese incorrecto, él sólo la tenía a ella, y ella sólo le tenía a él.

Pero esa afirmación que les había mantenido atados durante tanto tiempo comenzaba a parecer una estúpida falacia.

Curiosamente, es de toda esta situación que se desprenden todas las demás cosas que tambalean su imagen de seguridad y amenazan con romperla en mil pedazos, dejándole completamente vulnerable.

Hay muchas sobre las cuales Jaime Lannister se ha comenzado a sentir confundido recientemente, por lo que a veces se encuentra maldiciendo el momento en que sintió a su corazón moverse en una dirección diferente cuando vio cierto par de ojos azules llenos de dignidad y nobleza.

Y otras tantas (que son muchas más) se descubre adorando el mismo instante en que dicho par de ojos azules llenos de dignidad y nobleza le dirigieron la mirada.

Lo cierto es que no comprende por qué. Y aunque para muchos pueda resultar evidente tan sólo de contemplar los gestos que realiza cuando Brienne de Tarth se encuentra en menos de un kilómetro a la redonda, él nunca ha experimentado lo que es enamorarse como lo hace el resto del mundo.

Al principio de su vida, estaba Cersei. Y por tanto, juraba que Cersei sería lo único en ella hasta el fin de la misma. Siempre estuvo de ello.

Sin embargo, al encontrarse nuevamente con una mujer que no podría competir contra su hermana gemela en términos de belleza externa, se encuentra deseando poder volar al lado de quien es más hermosa interiormente y luchar por las cosas en las cuales ambos creen.

Pero no puede admitirlo en voz alta. No, no, no debe hacerlo. Toda su vida era dedicada a Cersei. Si ahora, a la mitad de la misma su rumbo cambiase… ¿no le llevaría ello a seguir honrando el título "Kingslayer", mismo que ha odiado tanto desde que le fue otorgado? ¿No estaría rompiendo un juramento más?

 _\- Esto va más allá de las casas, el honor y los juramentos._

Y entonces, Jaime Lannister recordó esas cosas de las cuales siempre se había sentido seguro aunque nunca lo demostrase.

A veces, lo correcto es mucho más complejo que sólo obedecer juramentos. A veces, lo correcto se encuentra completamente alejado de las cosas que uno promete proteger.

Y a veces, Jaime Lannister era capaz de romper mil votos si eso significaba seguir por el camino que podría no traerle felicidad, pero si paz para él y los demás.

Cuando mató a Aerys II Targaryen, el Rey Loco, el mundo le dio la espalda.

Pero ahora que le dio la espalda a quien había sido su mundo, él sabe que hay al menos alguien que le espera con los brazos abiertos, una media sonrisa, una espada gemela a la suya y los ojos más azules y llenos de dignidad y nobleza que ha visto en todo lo que conoce del mundo.

Jaime Lannister sabe que Brienne de Tarth luchará a su lado con el fin de defender aquellas cosas en las que ambos creen.

Y, oh Dios, también está seguro de que es capaz de lanzarse a un foso lleno de osos, enfrentarse a bandidos con sólo una mano útil e inclusive arriesgarse a un ejército que no puede morir si puede volverse el hombre que Brienne le enseñó puede llegar a ser.

Ese hombre en el cual soñaba ser cuando era sólo un niño preparándose para servir en la guardia del rey, para convertirse en un héroe que podría salvar a los 7 Reinos en caso necesario.

Había olvidado ese sueño. Pero cierta caballero se encargó de recordárselo a base de peleas y desconfianza que eventualmente se transformaron en conversaciones inundadas por un sin fin de sentimientos y un vínculo sellado por confianza y cercanía.

Así que ahora, Jaime Lannister no tenía ninguna duda mientras cubría su fría mano de oro mientras abandonaba el lugar que había sido su casa, más nunca su hogar, y comenzaba el viaje que le llevaría al lugar que nunca había sido su casa…

Pero pronto se transformaría en su hogar.

Y en el camino, sonrió para sí pese a la situación que amenazaba a todo Westeros debido a un pequeño pensamiento que cruzó su mente y no desapareció durante todo su trayecto.

 _¿Será que le sorprenda si la beso? ¿Si tomo sus cálidas manos entre las mías y nunca las dejo ir?_


End file.
